


Afterthoughts

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things never go exactly as planned, do they? Written in about forty minutes for the "Post Coital" challenge for Saiyuki_time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterthoughts

"Well," Hazel said. It was all he had the breath for. That had been..._earthshaking,_ mad, wild. He looked over at Genjo Sanzo, blond hair and porcelain skin stretched out across the bed. Such beauty, and now it was _his._

Sanzo sat up and grabbed at his robes, clearly fishing for a cigarette. "Hn."

Hazel sucked in a little more air. "I have to say, that was--"

"Disappointing," Sanzo said, brightening a little as his fingers found his prize. "I expected more from you."

_"What?"_

"You've been so persistent," Sanzo said. "But you were fairly dull."

_"Dull?"_ Hazel felt deeply insulted. "But I--"

Sanzo put a flame to his cigarette and took a long drag. "It's not _my_ fault. Doubt they ever taught you anything useful in priest school."

"Seminary," Hazel muttered. "And it was for the life of the spirit, not--"

"Exactly," Sanzo said, as the smoke escaped his mouth. "Useless. Probably your first time."

"I--" Hazel sputtered. Well, yes, it _had_ been, but that was hardly any reason to--

"I need to take a shit," Sanzo said, grabbing his pants and yanking them up over his bony hips. "Maybe you should try some practice."

_"Practice?"_

"Gat gives pretty good head," Sanzo said. "You should ask him."

"Gat-- _What--"_

Sanzo closed the bathroom door behind him.

This was _not_ what Hazel had expected. At _all._ It was true enough that Hazel had little experience of sex and its complications, but he'd expected something more than..._this._ And the sex itself had been...wonderful. At least _Hazel_ had thought so. He thought he'd seen something more, some gateway to Sanzo's soul, some _connection._

He thought he'd have something more than Sanzo's _body._ And the cigarettes _smelled._

He sighed and leaned back on the pillow. Nothing ever went according to plan, did it?

Gat knocked on the door, and Hazel found his robes. "Come in," he said.

"Are you all right?" Gat asked.

"I'm fine," Hazel said, putting his hat back on. "Everything's fine."

Gat gave him a skeptical look.

"I'll be all right," he said.

"All right," Gat said.

Gat _was_ pretty good looking, really.

Hmm.


End file.
